<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>愿与你共饮 by nowpleaseexcusemeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135738">愿与你共饮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowpleaseexcusemeow/pseuds/nowpleaseexcusemeow'>nowpleaseexcusemeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowpleaseexcusemeow/pseuds/nowpleaseexcusemeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>借用了SE线中V死亡的设定作为前提。<br/>但是CP是韩主旻xMC。<br/>因为想从MC的角度写失去挚友的主旻是如何面对这一切。也是私心里也希望主旻不是一个人在面对这一切。<br/>但是这里的MC不是任何一条线中的MC。<br/>这篇文完全只是借用了一些原著梗的架空paro而已。<br/>矫情第一人称文学。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>愿与你共饮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>借用了SE线中V死亡的设定作为前提。<br/>但是CP是韩主旻xMC。<br/>因为想从MC的角度写失去挚友的主旻是如何面对这一切。也是私心里也希望主旻不是一个人在面对这一切。<br/>但是这里的MC不是任何一条线中的MC。<br/>这篇文完全只是借用了一些原著梗的架空paro而已。<br/>矫情第一人称文学。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他依然是他。我想。<br/>按部就班地工作与生活，比日程表上的安排更精准。<br/>他处理那件事的态度，有时候让我以为他只是在处理一个项目。敏锐地寻求着最佳解答和最高的效率。<br/>只是有一次，他和济希在书房的时候没有关门，我去厨房倒水，在经过门口时听见他说：“姜秘书，我需要你的帮助。我希望可以最高效的处理好这件事。”只在正式场合和对待长辈时才用敬语的他，这一次用了敬语。<br/>他向来是坦诚的人，只是不知道为何这一次，他的坦诚与郑重的口吻里，有着让我想要可以即刻走进去紧紧抱住他的东西。<br/>但我只是抓紧了手里的玻璃杯，担心它倘若不慎掉落会惊扰到门里的他们。<br/>那天晚上他在露台上独酌。<br/>坐在沙发上打游戏的我，余光一直停留在门外他的侧影上。<br/>夏日晚风清凉温和，带着雨后植物的气息。只是我不知道他是否还有去感受的余力。但他又向把自己交付给周围的一切，交付给风也交付给脚下的一城灯火。否则他又怎么会拥有这样像是与这片夜色合二为一的侧影。<br/>我决定关掉电视回去卧室，把这一片夜色全然交付给他。<br/>只是我才站起身就听见他在叫我。他抬头看着我走近他，眼睛里暗夜也有光斑。然而他最终只是问我是不是困了，然后让我早点休息。<br/>我注意到桌上的酒瓶只空了三分之一，他的克制出乎我的意料。</p><p>他依旧会和我说很多话。<br/>上班间隙里会打来电话，告诉我今天花瓶里的水没有经过他纠正就是正确的水位。我忍不住调侃他：“花会不会有时候想来一点不一样的生活体验？”<br/>他想了想说：“我决定明天让李秘书把花瓶的水位提高五毫米。不过只有明天一天。”<br/>我一边笑一边打开购物网站，在里面搜索并下单了一把游标尺，打算送给李秘书当作礼物。<br/>但我们谁都没有提到那件事或者那个人。像是一种默契。<br/>虽然对于我而言更多的是一种逃避。我不敢想象，我会看到怎么样的他。并不是怕我心里属于他的模样会破碎，我只是不知道要如何去回应与安慰。<br/>活着，有时候在死亡面前，那么轻微。</p><p>我第一次听到他谈论这件事，是在告别式的那一天。<br/>那我是我第一次看到穿纯黑色衬衫，黑色西装，黑色领带。站在那张笑容温暖的遗像前，他说：“V，是最忠诚的朋友。是一面镜子。”<br/>他的面容和声音里甚至找不出什么起伏。我却要凭着指甲陷入掌心那一点痛感，来维持镇静。<br/>V在棺木里的样子那么平静。平静到让那些激烈的起伏与纠葛，那些鲜血与眼泪，都像是一场幻觉。平静到，生命与死亡也都像是一场幻觉。<br/>我甚至觉得V看起来有一些陌生，虽然我并不能说与他熟识。那种感觉像是，他曾是一面海洋。被寄托了许多的感情，被成为了诸多的意象。他照单全收。只是当他离开的时候，他自己再一次成为了水。最原始的、尚未被定义与发生的水。</p><p>V下葬的墓园非常漂亮。精心种植与修剪的植物长得格外茂盛，在盛夏晴朗的阳光下闪烁着光泽。踩在松软的草坪上，甚至会错以为这里是一座公园。<br/>日光太好，把每一道影子都切割得黑白分明，而每一个人的面容都好像要融化在日光里。<br/>大概是因为主旻带着墨镜，我无法捕捉他的表情。他曾说他早就习惯了告别，他表现得也恰如他所言那般。<br/>无论是盖上棺木的手，还是亲自铲土的动作，都丝毫没有透露任何犹疑与颤抖。<br/>然而当第一铲土落在那口本来一尘不染的棺木上的时候，逃避了这么久的我，突然特别想看一看他墨镜下的眼睛。<br/>我知道，此刻一切我能做的任何事都是微不足道的，我甚至不可能想出一句妥当的话语。但我只是想，万一，只是万一，在他需要的时候，或许我可以紧紧地抱住他。<br/>离开的时候，他牵着我的手。他牵得比任何时候都要紧，松开的时候很大概率会留下痕迹的那种力度。我喉咙发痒却发不出声音。<br/>回程路上，在金司机平稳地驾驶里，他表现得同往日并无分别。只是过去的二十分钟里，那些被他拿在手里的资料没有被翻过一页。<br/>大概是我看他是视线太过明显，他转头看我。<br/>我们之前很少有这样的沉默对视。我在沉默里读到他压抑的疲倦。<br/>我低头从包里拿出了一包尚未开封的纸巾，轻轻放在他摊在腿上的资料上。<br/>他抬起头望向我，目光里有询问的意思。<br/>金司机的车里，当然不会没有纸巾。其实我甚至无法想象他流泪的样子。他不是没有生气与悲伤，只是他的生气与悲伤，似乎都无懈可击。<br/>“只是……希望我可以帮你什么。”我说，“如果你需要的话。”<br/>他愣了一下，然后露出了近似于无的笑容。然而却是这个一闪而过的笑容，突然让我串起了过去种种。<br/>我想起他对济希说请帮助我的措辞。想起他说V是一面镜子的语气。想起他在这一段时间里的沉默和非常克制地独酌。想起他如同往常一样地与我交谈与相处。<br/>我也想起了V。想起他总是温柔又绅士的语气。想起他被开玩笑时候爱发的那个有点尴尬的笑着的表情。想起他也会放松地说笑。想起他那些孤独又美丽的作品。想起聊天室里的他们交谈的细节。想起他与主旻提到的童年趣事。<br/>主旻撞倒V家围墙的那一天，是怎么样的一天呢？是不是也有今日这样的没有任何遮掩的灿烂日光。<br/>明明都是不可重来的回忆，只是当一切从此只能在回忆里相见，心里像是被堵得满满的，又像是只剩无边无际的空荡。<br/>我的思绪是被主旻的动作打断的。我被他搂入了怀中。他的手温柔地抚摸着我的头发。脸碰触在他的外套上，我才察觉到自己脸上的泪水。我慌张地去摸刚才放下的那包纸巾，却被他握住了那只手。<br/>“没关系，黑色的看不出来。”他说，“就让我这样抱一会儿吧。”<br/>是无限温柔的语气。或许是因为夹在末尾里的那声叹息，我第一次觉得自己离他的悲伤和寂寥如此靠近。<br/>他说：“今天晚上，我可以喝醉吗？”<br/>好在此刻，我可以紧紧地抱住他。</p><p>我不知道他那晚喝了多少。但被他抱住和亲吻的时候，感受到牙膏和漱口水清新的味道，虽然掩饰不住酒的气息。<br/>他的吻激烈又绵长。仰着头承受的时候有一种要窒息的错觉。<br/>那些吻落在颈侧，锁骨，以及胸前的时候，能感受到皮肤上的刺痛。<br/>他的吻落在我的下腹的时候，腰被他紧紧箍着。即便在他怀里，他还是依然要每一刻都抱紧我或者抓紧我。<br/>我伸手去摸他的头发和脸颊。他的脸颊是干燥的。<br/>只是他抬起头看我的时候，配上他急促的呼吸，让我在想，他眼睛里的红血丝是因为酒精，因为近日的操劳，还是因为其他。<br/>我小声说：“抽屉里有润滑剂……”<br/>其实这样的情况之下，担心占满了所有可能感受快感的余裕。但如果是他，我不介意配合。只是如果受伤明日他只会更加自责。<br/>他像是用了一点时间才明白这句话的意思。<br/>“对不起。”他看着我说。<br/>他抱住我将脸埋在我的胸口，“对不起，是我失控了。”<br/>肌肤相贴，他的呼吸、体温与心跳毫无阻碍地传来。<br/>我和他说没关系。我告诉他我是愿意的。但他只是摇了摇头。<br/>酒精让他的体温比平日高，我被他抱着，担心最终无法抵抗睡意，在迷糊中听见他的似乎轻叹了一口气。<br/>他说：“我那个愚蠢的先行离开的朋友……”</p><p>暑气开始褪去，秋日缓慢靠近。<br/>一切那么平静，有时候我有一种错觉，好像V只是又去了一个信号不好的地方。某一天登入聊天室，就会又看到他的头像出现，带着他新拍的照片，和对于每一个人的关切。<br/>只可惜现实从来不会放过给错觉加上注释的机会。在我对着手机日历上V生日的备忘发呆的时候，收到了主旻说今天会晚归的信息。<br/>短信提醒里显示的内容浮在日历页面上，像用两句话讲完了一个千言万语的故事。<br/>我不想去打扰他们，直到收到了流星的信息。他说他在墓园遇到孤身一人的主旻，小心翼翼地问我和主旻是不是都还好。<br/>自从V以那样的方式离开，流星比以往变得成熟且有担当，却也多了许多以往不曾有的谨慎。<br/>我还是去了。<br/>于是我见到了他在雨中的背影。<br/>是因为雨水吗？总之，那是我第一次知道，原来人可以拥有感情如此强烈的背影。<br/>他明明一人站在雨中的墓碑前，却像是整个世界都定格在他一个人的背影里。<br/>生日是与珍视的人问候与相见的惯常理由，不同的是，这一次生日问候与相见的地点却是在墓园。<br/>那个背影里，因为V的离开所带来的伤痕与痛楚不再有任何掩饰。我凝视着主旻独自站雨里的背影，就像是在直视一个伤口，而雨滴纷纷落入其中。<br/>我试图想象，过去的每一日，他是如何与内心深处这样强烈的情感共处，是如何带着这样的伤口度过每一天的生活。<br/>但我也知道，除非他能与之和解，否则周围的一切，包括时间，包括我，都只像是一把雨伞，能阻碍雨水落在他的身上，却无法让雨停止落下。<br/>我最终没有上前，因此连一把雨伞也没能递上。<br/>我从来不曾把自己想得像很重，但有时候还是会痛恨自己的无能为力。譬如此刻。<br/>那天他并没有很晚回来，只是比平常晚了半个小时而已。回来的时候，他穿着同一套衣服，衣服上没有任何被雨水打湿过的痕迹。他的头发如同往常一样一丝不苟，面上没有什么特别的神情。<br/>进门后我拿过他递来的公文包，他笑着问我：“是在煮什么吗？我好像闻到了。”<br/>“是生姜月桂茶。”我也微笑，“下午的时候下了雨，感觉天气一下子转冷了。这个茶驱除寒气还挺有效的，你要不要试试？”<br/>他微笑着点头。</p><p>他进来我的书房的时候，我正卷着毛茸茸的毯子在沙发上看纪录片。记录片里节奏缓慢地讲述着苏格兰高地上那些古老的岩石，湖泊与岛屿，与落地窗外纷纷扬扬的雪花呼应着，生出了奇妙的氛围。<br/>他进来时的脚步，是有事要对我说时候的速度。在一起久了，我逐渐也开始能分辨这些细节。我用遥控器暂停了电视画面，从沙发上坐起身，他却看着我沉默了。<br/>然而在我开口询问之前，他的目光从我的身上移到了电视的画面上。<br/>“是艾莱岛。”他用的是肯定的口吻。<br/>“诶？”我疑惑地看向电视，电视里画面正在介绍一间酒厂。<br/>“那时我们也去了这间酒厂。”他顿了顿，补充到，“和V。”<br/>这是那个盛夏过后，他第一次主动在我面前，因为无关紧要的事提起V。我一时不知该如何接话。<br/>“是大学的时候，他去那边采风，打来电话说喝到了我一定会喜欢的威士忌。于是我就飞过去了。”他继续说。<br/>“我猜你一定很喜欢。”我说。<br/>“对。”他在我身边坐下，看着电视里画面点头，“虽然我们偏好的口味不完全相同，但酒的方面，我们都是最了解对方喜欢的类型的人。”<br/>他的声音很轻，也很平静。我伸手去握他的手，他立即回握。大概是地暖的缘故，他的手心温暖而干燥。<br/>“我们还考虑一起投资一家酒厂，不过对于究竟选哪一间意见不统一，于是决定用高尔夫球来决定胜负。”他叙述回忆的语气里，甚至能感受到一点笑意。<br/>“是谁赢了？”我问。<br/>“是他。不过他赢了以后说，既然是共同投资，那么应该找一家我们都满意的。”他依然看着电视上静止的画面，“他总是这样，希望照顾到所有人的需求。不过我还记得，他小时候会在写给我的信里，提到圣诞时候他总是对家里来拜访的客人很苦恼，并且和我说，希望客人可以快点结束拜访，这样他就能来找我，和我一起在我家的花园里散步。”<br/>“所以那以后，圣诞节我都会提早一点去他家敲门。他父亲见到是我，便会让他来招待我。这样他就可以不用再面对来访的客人。”他终于转过头，看向我的眼睛，“只是这一次，他却选择一个人承担所有。虽然我丝毫不感到意外。只是这一次他甚至不肯透露只言片语……”<br/>“不，主旻，这不是你的问题，也不是他的。但是最后变成了他的，也成为你的……”我语无伦次。<br/>“是啊，每个人需要为自己的生活方式做出选择，我和他都不例外。”主旻握紧我的手，是那种恰到好处的力度。能感受到力量，却不会感受到疼痛，“只是他恰好是我的朋友，所以我发现我竟然没有办法不感到遗憾。”<br/>“主旻……”这是我第一次听他说起他对这件事的感受。我知道他对这件事的感受远远超过这样的程度，但他最终选择了遗憾这个词作为概括。<br/>“其实我们还说过有机会再去高地看酒厂以及一起在当地的酒馆喝威士忌。”他的目光落在我身后落地窗外，那里有雪花纷纷扬扬，“机会对我而言，一贯只代表需要人为去促成的一个计划而已。这是我第一次如此清晰地体会到，彻底失去机会是一种什么样的体验。”<br/>“不，不需要露出这样的表情。”他目光转回我的身上，温柔又平静地对我说，“但是我也很高兴，你露出这样的表情。”<br/>他的手指划过我的眼角，脸颊，从一侧嘴角沿着唇线，到另一侧。像是在刻画与确认我的表情。然后他靠近我，落下了一个吻。</p><p>他走出我的书房后，我才想起来，他并没有和我说，来找我是因为什么事。<br/>电视里那些岩石和的牛羊，因为那一段我并没有亲自见过的经历，此刻多了许多意味。<br/>我拿出手机，试图组织语言。给在同一屋檐下的恋人发短信多少有点奇怪，但我总觉得当着他的面，我无法组织好语言。<br/>在对话框里输入又删除了三四次之后，我觉得有点气馁。索性决定先去查看刚刚拿起手机时看到RFA未读的聊天室。<br/>因为V的离去和Rika的状况，RFA沉寂了一段时间。虽然他们偶尔也会与我联络，但都是私人短信的形式。这样的状态并非不能理解，毕竟是由于Rika和V，才有了RFA。<br/>不过我没有想到，前一段时间率先打破这个局面，在RFA聊天室里说话的人是流星。他提到了今年年末的慈善派对活动。那是去年年末RFA小型的圣诞募捐成功结束后，大家在庆功宴上提出的关于来年的约定。<br/>虽然目前大家的对于是否要执行那个约定，以及具体的执行方式无法达成统一，然而当大家自然而然地把话题从派对衍生到各自的生活之后，RFA的聊天室再一次有了温度。<br/>这次的聊天室是ZEN说到雪天里他们剧团的工作人员特意准备了热的红枣茶。当然配上了他拿着红枣茶的自拍。而流星问，难道不是应该喝生姜月桂茶吗？707趁机推销他的能量饮料。ZEN说生姜月桂茶是在淋了雨可能会感冒的情况下喝的。济希投了ZEN一票，但也表示如果雪天受寒也不是不适用。<br/>当我看到生姜月桂茶，以及淋雨感冒的时候，突然意识到了什么。<br/>这次换我去敲主旻书房那扇没有关上的门。然而和他对视的那一刻，我才发现，我急匆匆地过来，甚至忘记了先组织好语言。<br/>只是我在想起了他刚才的神色和那些话语，还有聊天室里似乎可以串联起来的巧合的时候，我突然觉得自己好像不用再像那天在雨中一样驻足不前。<br/>“其实我还不太清楚，你是怎么处理自己的情感的。”这是之前的我会觉得太突兀的话，但此刻我说出了口，“普通人难过和遗憾的时候会哭泣，会喝醉，会发脾气，会和朋友吐槽。我们有很多纸巾，也有很多酒，以及我也愿意听你说任何你想对我说的话，虽然我还不确定该怎么回应才是最合适的。但是……总之，就像如果你愿意，你可以把爱莱岛作为回忆。但如果有一天，你想回去又不愿意一个人去，或许我们可以一起去。”<br/>我说得很急，我甚至不能确定，一言不发的主旻是不是真的接收到了我想要表达的意思。<br/>我看见他一言不发地站起来，走到我的面前，张开双手，环住我的肩膀。我的呼吸里都是他的味道。我听见他说：“好。”<br/>隔着轻薄的家居服，我甚至能感受到他胸腔里因为共鸣发出的震动。</p><p>高地的纪录片我没有看完。因为大家最终决定共同完成之前的约定，那场RFA的慈善派对活动，只是将稍微时间延后以便可以做更充分的准备。虽然我主要负责联络参加派对的人员，但还是有许多琐碎让我相当焦头烂额，自然也就搁置了看到一半的纪录片。<br/>慈善派对最终在春天顺利举行。派对上拍卖了V生前拍摄的最后一幅作品。那张作品的拍摄时间是一年前的春天。<br/>我问过主旻为何不独自留着。毕竟最后一张，总好像有着更特殊的含义。他和我说，这张作品拍摄出来后，就已经决定是要在慈善派对上拍卖出去的，这么做不过完成V的计划而已。<br/>“那我可以参加竞拍吗？”我问，“以我私人的名义。”<br/>他扬了扬眉毛。<br/>我举起手中几乎没有用过的他给我的副卡：“让我先确认一下额度。”<br/>他顿了一顿，然后忍不住笑了起来。<br/>他的笑容，与春光如此相配。<br/>那幅作品后来挂在了我的书房里。我是请金司机帮我拍的。这个行为被RFA其他成员吐槽和主旻自己给C&amp;R的慈善活动捐款的行为简直如出一辙。而主旻显然认为这个吐槽是百分之百合意的赞美。</p><p>纪录片虽然搁置了，但是盛夏到来之前，我却亲自踏上了高地。<br/>自然是和主旻一起。<br/>艾莱岛，汹涌的海潮，海雾和云分不清彼此。裸露的岩石沙砾和无尽的绿意在地表交融。还有驰名世界的烈酒。我想我能明白为何这里得到了V和主旻的青睐。虽然比起威士忌里的泥煤味，我好像对于有着长长刘海的牛更有兴趣。<br/>但我喜欢他和我悉心讲解每一种酒的语气和样子。<br/>主旻比往日多喝了两杯。然而那个说“今晚我能喝醉吗”的他，却没有再出现。<br/>那是一家当地小酒馆，里面的人都认识彼此的样子。<br/>“这一杯敬不在场，也不再有机会喝到这杯酒的朋友。”也许是微醺，也许是陌生的环境更容易令人放松，总之他和我碰杯时候这么说。他们说，这座岛的威士忌，能够品尝到海洋与岛屿的味道。</p><p>我们在艾莱岛的住处的窗户看出去便能看见海。月光下，白色的浪表述着海潮的汹涌，明明如此激烈，却又仿佛能将时间凝结。我与他站在窗前，看向这一片深重的夜色。<br/>“我必须承认，虽然我早已经习惯了告别，但有些告别依然是一件非常难以消解的事，哪怕是对我而言。特别是当告别里包含了‘再也无法’这四个字。因为‘再也无法’就像是一种咒语，就算是一起饮酒这样平常的事，只要配上‘再也无法’这四个字，都让人觉得如鲠在喉。”<br/>如果不是醉意，我想他也不会将这些话说出口。初夏高地的夜里依然很冷，但他的怀抱永远很温暖。<br/>我看着那面海，突然想白天酒厂老板说过的话。<br/>“你还记得Angle‘s share吗？”我问。<br/>“嗯？”主旻从身后环抱着我。<br/>“所以，或许，也不是’再也无法’。”我说。<br/>酒厂老板说，在威士忌酿造的过程里，那些蒸发的酒液，都是Angle’s share。我当然知道，纵然是带着醉意的主旻，也不会真的从这样的说法里寻求一座搭建在生与死之间的桥梁。只是思念与爱总会把许多虚无缥缈的故事编织成一种慰藉。就像倘若我们能够和天使共享美酒，那么与已经逝去却依然被我们深切地爱着的人共享美酒，仿佛也不再是一件遥不可及的事情。<br/>“Angel’s share。”主旻如同自言自语般重复。<br/>然后他应当是很轻地笑了一下，说：“我猜他依然是更喜欢Ardbeg。”</p><p>盛夏又要来临了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>